This invention pertains to game apparatus and more particularly to game apparatus intended to reproduce in an entertaining and challenging manner certain events which captured the imagination and attention of the public.
The exploits of the individual who scaled the World Trade Center building recently were heralded in the various media and catapulated such person to the forefront of the news. Among the appellations bestowed upon him was the designation "Superfly". Although it is beyond the physical and psychological capabilities of the average person to duplicate his feat in fact there remains a desire to associate ones self with the feat even if only through the medium of a game in an altogether myth-like and fanciful environment.